Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively with an internal combustion engine. Electrified vehicles may use electric machines instead of, or in addition to, the internal combustion engine.
Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles, and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A powertrain for an electrified vehicle can include a high-voltage battery pack having battery cells that store electric power for powering the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle.
A contactor assembly can be used to control a flow of electric power to and from the high-voltage battery pack. A high current rating is often desirable for components that, like the contactor assembly, are used in connection with the high-voltage battery pack. For a given component, the current rating can be related to an expected thermal energy level for the component during operation. Generally, the current rating can correspond to a maximum current that the component can carry without the component heating so much that the component deforms or is otherwise compromised. Deformation of components of the contactor assembly, such a moveable contact within the contractor assembly can undesirably disrupt the flow of electric power through the contactor assembly.